lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Sigismundia
Sigismundia is a religion formed on the foundation of the Church of Sigmar but centered around the personal beliefs of the warlord and duke Sigismund Asgrimsson who wrote the Gospel of Sigismund which lies as the holy tome of the Sigismundians. The religion of Sigismundia is controlled by the Church of Sigismund which organizes the religion within the Dutchy of Hachiville and controls its leadership caste and the recruitment of priests. Sigismundia has been labeled a heresy by the Cult of Sigmar of whom views the believers of Sigismundia as heretics and only slightly better then Christians, or Dragonophs. Beliefs The Holy Five Rules The Religion of Sigismundia is dominated by the core tenets known as the Holy Five Rules, and it is these first five rules that could be defined as being the foundation of the overall religion. The Holy five work around the idea of two major themes in the form of a distinction between people being the Outsider, and the Insider. *'Outsider' : An outsider is any person who is NOT a sworn member of the Church of Sigismund. *'Insider' : An Insider is any person who IS a sworn member of the Church of Sigismund. The First three rules are distinctly built around the idea of only being inacted if dealing with the insider, while when it comes to an outsider the first three rules are to be ignored in favor of the final two. *''Loyalty without Question'' : The Phrase of Loyalty without question is the first tenant of the Sigismundians and holds that above everything else loyalty is to be valued, and while everything can be questioned there is no place for disloyalty. *''Truth without Question'' : The Phrase of Truth without question holds that no matter what station a person lies there is no place for lying and that only through the telling of what you are actually thinking can solutions ever be reached. *''Honor without Question'' : The Phrase of Honor without question holds that a person should never do things in a manner that would go against what is deemed honorable (ie. betrayals, cheating...). *''The Outsider is to be Questioned'' : The Phrase of The Outsider is to be questioned holds that anyone who is not a member of the Church of Sigismund is an outsider and that since they do not hold to the same values as an insider everything they do should be questioned and it should be assumed that not only are they immoral but that in most cases they should be harmed. *''From the Outsider to the Insider'' : The Phrase of From the Outsider to the Insider holds that since an outsider does not follow to the virtues of an insider it is the duty of the insider to take from the outsider to uplift the insider. It is perhaps unquestionable that this rule has led to the extreme amount of external violence that the Church of Sigismund has perpetrated against outsiders. History Early History Category:Religion Category:Religion in Europe Category:Cult of Sigmar